


Want you to be mine

by Safeira



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Ambiguous Relationships, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Clubbing, Drinking, Implied Relationships, M/M, School Reunion, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:55:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27101545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Safeira/pseuds/Safeira
Summary: Hyunjin didn't plan on going to his high school reunion but there were loose ends to tie. Most of all, he wanted to see that person whom he had left behind.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Felix
Comments: 5
Kudos: 76





	Want you to be mine

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for a high school reunion prompt but I didn't make the deadline. If it's not great, it's because I just wanted to finish it and get it out of the way :'D I promise I'll write a better Hyunlix someday!

Hyunjin had no idea what he was doing here. Just because he was invited didn’t mean he had to show up, even if everyone else was expecting him to. It wasn’t like they knew that he was in the country, so why?

Of course, it all came down to the one person he had been practically dying to see again.

_ Lee Felix. _

Hyunjin stared at the screen, mentally debating on whether he was drunk, high or had a fever dream because this couldn’t be real. He read over the email several times, eyes passing over the words but not really registering it.

TO: Hwang Hyunjin <jinjin00@gmail.com>

FROM: Yoon Sanha <sanhahaha@gmail.com>

SUBJECT: 1st Reunion of the Class of 2015

September 3, 2020 at 5:31PM

Dear Hwang Hyunjin,

It has been 5 years since our high school graduation and I would like to take this opportunity to gather everyone from our graduating year for a highly anticipated reunion!

This event will be held at Pentagon, Seoul on Friday, October 2nd (a day after Chuseok so your families won’t complain, I totally understand your pain!). It starts at 6PM, so everyone has plenty of time to prepare and +1s are allowed!

Everyone is looking forward to seeing you there!

Best Regards,

Yoon Sanha

-

High school had never been a high point for Hyunjin — Sure, he was the classic good looking popular kid (a real pretty boy, according to the school’s populace but a total heartbreaker if you asked his friends) but that trope wasn’t something he had enjoyed. It was a great ego boost, he would admit to that at least. What made high school bearable was the eclectic group of friends that he had kept.

He wondered what had become of them. After high school, his parents had suddenly decided to move to Las Vegas and the only way to stay in touch with them was through Facebook. Eventually, they had all drifted apart their separate ways although he knew that most of them continued their studies together.

It definitely made him envious. They were all back in Korea having the time of their lives while he was stuck in Vegas. with foreigners struggling to pronounce his name and giving up. As much as he insisted on them calling him Jin, all his American friends stuck to his English name, Sam.

By the time he had returned to Korea, he was too busy trying to find a job to even think of reconnecting with anyone he once knew. With the reunion looming over his head, he worried over the tiniest details as his perfectionist anxiety kicked into overdrive. What he would wear, what hairstyle he’d sport, whether he should dye his hair back to something darker than the current blond —

As much as he is a fashion designer, all he feels like right now is a fashion disaster.

The invitation said that he could bring a plus one but honestly, he had no one to take with him. All the people that he knew were his coworkers and he wasn’t exactly close to them either. The fashion industry was too competitive for them to cultivate friendships with each other. Especially considering the fact that he was a relatively new name.

Sighing, he resigned himself to going alone.

-

Hyunjin arrived an hour later than the specified time. Not because of any notion of being fashionably late, but because he hoped that he would blend better in the crowd of partying former yearmates.

“Name?”

Oh, so they even had a bouncer at this place. Fancy.

“Hwang Hyunjin.”

The bouncer barely glanced at the guest list and replied, “Ah Hwang-ssi, you’re on the list. Please, go in.”

He stepped away from the door, letting Hyunjin pass by him.

As soon as Hyunjin entered, his ears were immediately assaulted by loud music and there were numerous bodies milling about the club’s floor. He hoped that he wasn’t easily recognizable, he just wasn’t in the mood to socialize with people looking to brag about what they had become.

He had worn a black sheer shirt (from his fashion line of course) that showed off his torso without it being too indecent and tight leather pants that accentuated his legs nicely, along with a matching pair of black boots. Just because he didn’t want to be there didn’t mean that he would dress up like a slob.

Hyunjin had decided against dyeing his hair again, leaving it a nice shade of blond. He ran a hand through his shoulder length strands as he looked around for someone he could recognize.

“Hyunjin, is that you?”

The voice came from behind Hyunjin, startling him as he turned around in shock. Lo and behold, the person who almost gave Hyunjin a heart attack was none other than Han Jisung.

“Jisung?” He yelled over the music, already somewhat irritated.

“Yo, you remembered me! It’s been forever man!” Jisung yelled back enthusiastically, holding what was most likely an alcoholic beverage in his hand. Hyunjin could safely say that nothing had changed since they were in high school, except maybe the lack of braces on Jisung and the absence of animosity between them.

Their relationship had been fairly rocky at first but they ended up as friends by the end of high school. Hyunjin would put the blame for that on Felix, who was best friends with Jisung. He wasn’t sure what had started the hostility between them but it lasted a long time.

“Dude, I didn’t expect to see you here!” He grabbed Hyunjin’s shoulder with a free hand, leading him further away from the entrance. Honestly, Hyunjin was a bit unsettled with the familiarity Jisung was showing him, as though they hadn’t been separated for years, “C’mon, the others are already here!”

“Others? Who?”

He would be lying if he said he wasn’t nervous to meet everyone again, especially Felix.

“The gang of course, they all missed you—”

Jisung brought them to a stop near the DJ booth, prompting Hyunjin to take a look around. There are a few people there who smiled politely at Hyunjin and he tried to remember whether he knew them or not. Unexpectedly, he doesn’t really see faces that he recognizes but the way that Jisung greeted them as he brought Hyunjin forward tells him that he’s supposed to at least know one of them.

There was a silver-haired beauty and another highly attractive hunk stuck together at the hip. Hyunjin was a bit envious but it wasn’t like he had the time to find his own date.

“Hyunjin, you remember Felix right? And this is his boy toy, Chan.”

“Han Jisung, I swear to God—”

“I’ll see ya later guys, gottagorunawaybeforeChankillsme—”

Before they knew it, Jisung had sprinted away, drink sloshing as he ran back into the crowd of people until they couldn’t see him anymore.

Hyunjin watched as the one called Chan sighed deeply, probably tired of Jisung’s antics. He silently commiserated with the man as he recalled the times Jisung had called him weird nicknames. Maybe there was some truth to Jisung’s words but he wasn’t gonna think about it. He’d rather know the truth himself.

“Nice to meet you, Hyunjin.” Chan greeted politely, not hostile but not exactly the most welcoming either.

“Uh- Hey.” Hyunjin gave a shy little wave.

“Hyunjin, it’s been a while. How’s it going?”

_ Oh _ , that deep baritone voice. He could identify it anywhere even if he doesn’t remember what its owner is supposed to look like. And  _ wow _ , Felix had definitely changed. His mental image of the guy crumbled right in front of him as he took in the vision of beauty in front of him.

Gone was the slicked back dull brown hair and the awful fashion sense that had Hyunjin cringing every time he reminisced. Felix now had wavy platinum silver hair that was parted in the middle and artfully arranged but he could definitely see the undercut. He was wearing a custom embroidered biker’s jacket that had to have cost a pretty penny with a printed white t-shirt underneath and tight leather pants that clung sinfully to the curves of his legs.

_ And whomever did his makeup? _

He wanted to thank them for leaving the freckles untouched and emphasizing Felix’s cat-like eyes (which wore devastatingly mesmerizing blue lenses).

In other words, Hyunjin was looking upon a sex god and a potential model.

Everything about Lee Felix appealed to his aesthetic senses.

“All’s good,” Rather than panicking, Hyunjin wore his professionalism around him like a cloak. He was not about to make a fool of himself in front of everyone here, “I’m glad I got to see you again after so many years. How’s life treating you?”

Felix shrugged, hands in his pocket as a wry smile appeared on his handsome features. “Rather unfairly, seeing as life has put you in front of me again. I think it wants me to be humble after getting a taste of your face for the first time in five years, you look great.”

_ That’s supposed to be my line, what the fuck? Is he flirting with me? _

The person in front of Hyunjin didn’t match his memories. The Felix he knew was a shy kid who had preferred to keep to himself.

_ Clearly, not anymore if he’s talking to me with that kind of confidence. _

Hyunjin flashed Felix a smile that he knew was enchanting. After all, he’d practiced that smile over a dozen times in the mirror for the sake of eliminating the competition before it even started. However, this smile was much more genuine than the one he gave his coworkers.

To his surprise, Felix returned that smile with one of his own and they both knew the nature of that smile. It was the exact same one as Hyunjin’s own, a perfect mirror.

“Thanks Felix, you’re not so bad yourself.” Hyunjin glanced at Chan who had his arm wrapped around Felix’s waist like it was natural. Chan returned the glance with one of his own not looking bothered by being practically ignored. “So, what have you been up to?”

“Nothing much really, I landed a modeling gig like a year after high school and I’ve been stuck in the industry ever since.” Despite sounding nonchalant, Felix’s eyes glittered with a certain pride that said, ‘Yeah, everyone didn’t think much of me but here I am. I made it.’

“Are you contracted? If not, I’m interested in having you as my personal model.”

Too blunt? Maybe. But Hyunjin was nothing if not straightforward. He didn’t enjoy beating around the bush, especially when it came to something he wanted.

_ And he wanted Felix, by all means possible. _

“I’m not. What are your terms?” There was a glint of interest in Felix’s eyes. Again, there was only confidence. No hesitation at all. Hyunjin was definitely intrigued and he couldn’t wait to get his hands on Felix.

For modeling, of course. Anything else was just a bonus.

“You’ll wear anything I make for you. I will do your makeup and hair. You’ll be available for fittings whenever I call you. In essence? Your body is  _ mine _ .” Hyunjin didn’t mean to make that last part sound so inappropriate but he couldn’t help himself either.

If one had bothered to ask Hyunjin why he had been obsessed with the ugly duckling in high school, he wouldn’t be able to give a concrete reason. After all, even he couldn’t predict the beautiful swan that Felix had turned into. However, looks aren't everything to Hyunjin and there was more to Felix than his looks.

It wasn’t a fling but it wasn’t a full-fledged relationship either. They didn’t put any labels on what they were and that suited them perfectly fine. It was just two lonely, misunderstood high school boys who found solace in each other.

There was a knowing look in Chan’s eyes when he looked at Hyunjin, like he knew what he was thinking. What he was after. Although, he didn’t really make an effort to hide it. But it seemed like Chan also knew the type of person that Hyunjin was, probably courtesy of Felix.

Before Felix could reply to his offer, Jisung had returned with someone else from Hyunjin’s past. Someone he knew well but at the same time, not really. If anything, Kim Seungmin was just a friend that offered him comfort when he needed it the most.

“Jinnie.” Seungmin greeted casually as though they had only seen each other yesterday, lifting a hand for a wave. “I see you still haven’t bitten the dust, you old hag.”

“Only after I’ve outlived you, Minnie.” Hyunjin returned the friendly insult with a crooked grin, the familiar banter easily coming back to him.

“Ah yes, I almost forgot that you were the wicked witch of the east.” Seungmin turned to Felix and put an easy arm over his shoulder, leaning into his body, “Hey Lix, Chan. Still clinging to each other like a pair of koalas, I see.”

“You know it,” Chan finally gave off a wide smile, showing off charming dimples that had Hyunjin inwardly reeling. Smiling Chan looked wholesome, pure and inviting while his neutral expression looked like he was sullen about everything. He watched as Chan nuzzled his face into Felix’s neck and felt a burning sensation in his gut.

Hyunjin thought that the two weren’t dating but the way Chan was staking claim on Felix? It felt like they were. However, what really puzzled Hyunjin was the fact that Chan had not said anything against his terms for Felix.

Jisung chattered about his date, something involving cats but Hyunjin was staring at Felix and Chan, trying to analyze their dynamic. They could see him staring and he knew that, but did he care? Not really. They could think whatever they wanted about him.

Eventually Jisung noticed that Hyunjin wasn’t paying him the slightest bit of attention and huffed, shoving his drink at the man. Attention diverted, he wondered what the fuck Jisung wanted him to do with the glass of what smelt like death in his hand.

“Drink that shit up and maybe you’ll liven up enough not to be such a creep.” Jisung gestured at the drink, signaling him to chug it down, “Look, maybe it’ll take your mind off things and you’ll be the same fun Hyunjin from the parties we went to before.”

“Shut up, at least I grew up,” Hyunjin scoffed. He wanted to deny that he was being a creep but he was well aware of the way he was acting. Maybe Jisung did have the right idea, for once. Unlike that time he decided that they should go swimming in winter, that idea was  _ very _ idiotic as far ideas went.

He threw back the glass, grimacing as it went down his throat with a burn that made him want to cough his lungs out.  _ What the actual fuck did Jisung mix in there? God, it tastes like ass. _

He let him know as much, “It tastes like ass.”

“Oh yeah, you’d definitely know. But it’s actually tequila, vodka and some absinthe.” Jisung looked smug that he’d made Hyunjin drink something that could potentially ruin his liver forever. Now he’d probably have to get some sort of liver transplant to stay alive.

“Stop being so dramatic.” Wow, Hyunjin just kept blurting all his thoughts out loud. The alcohol must’ve done a number on him already.

As he was about to retort, he saw Jisung’s expression brighten and he doubted that it was directed at him. He looked behind him and  _ ‘wow, he’s hot’ _ . Judging by the utterly unbearable look of superiority on Jisung’s face, he said that aloud too.

Except, it was definitely warranted. The guy came up to Jisung and handed him a drink, looking all flirtatious. Gross. He’d grudgingly admit that Jisung had scored big time, the guy was a looker and if he wasn’t attached, Hyunjin would’ve been up in his space himself.

“Hyunjin, this is Minho. My boyfriend. My hunk with junk. My stud muffin. My sexy—”

“Fuck off, you don’t have to rub it in.”

“Hey Hyunjin, I feel like I’ve known you for a while with how often Sungie talks about you. If I didn’t know any better, I’d say he had the hots—” Minho was cut off by Jisung’s hand covering his mouth. Despite that, he still continued talking although it was muffled, “Mmmph…”

“He doesn’t know what he’s talking about, I—  _ Ewww! Minho! _ ” Jisung wiped his saliva coated palm on his pants, grimacing, “Can you not do that?”

Minho shrugged indifferently, “It was getting hard to breathe.”

“I’m not drunk enough for this.”

“Would you like to be?” A warm breath blew on Hyunjin’s ear and he jumped, flailing a bit as he bumped into the person behind him. Strong arms wrapped around his middle, steading him as he tried not to fall to the floor.

“Holy shit— Felix! You nearly gave me fucking heart attack!” Hyunjin exclaimed dramatically as he clutched at his heart with one hand. It didn’t escape his notice that Felix had still not retracted his arms, staying in place behind the older man.

Felix chuckled, low and breathy yet Hyunjin could still hear him clearly.

“I just wanted to talk, Jinnie.”

_ Jinnie. _

Oh, so they were back to that now? So Hyunjin was a bit bitter, sue him. He knew that being gone five years meant that Felix had time to move on or whatever, but that didn’t make him any less bitter. However, he acknowledged that it was partially his fault that they drifted apart. Facebook just wasn’t his thing and he barely had time with how hectic his major was.

“Yeah, Lix? I’m all ears.” It was nice, Hyunjin reflected. Felix was practically hugging his back and he loved the warmth from the other’s chest on his back. He relaxed more in the embrace, careful not to put his full weight on the shorter man.

Felix placed his chin on Hyunjin’s shoulder, only barely able to reach thanks to his platform boots. He sighed softly, breath tickling Hyunjin’s ear and giving him a full body shudder as a tingle raced down his spine.

“I accept.”

“Huh?” Hyunjin was confused.

“Your contract, I accept it.” Felix clarified for him.

Honestly, that was unexpected. His terms were stricter than most, especially for a personal model. The wages were good, sure, but he practically guaranteed that Felix would be too busy and barely have any personal time for himself.

“Are you sure about it Lix?” Hyunjin asked carefully, “Once you sign it, you’ll be my full-time model. You can still back out.”

“I’m yours.”


End file.
